fc_de_kampioenenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Marc Vertongen
Personage De achterlijke, klungelige, en zeer naïeve Marc Vertongen is spits bij F.C. De Kampioenen. Tot reeks 9 was hij keeper. Hij volgde een tijdlang een opleiding geneeskunde, maar dat was niets voor hem. Nadat hij al enkele keren gebuisd was, stopte hij met zijn studies. In zijn vrije tijd is hij presentator bij Radio Hallo. Toen hij de studio liet afbranden tijdens het romantisch uurtje, werd hij door Boma ontslagen. Hij werd aangenomen bij Radio Figaro van Jean-Luc Grootjans, maar toen ook die studio in vlammen opging, mocht hij terug bij Radio Hallo beginnen. Af en toe ging Marc in de reeks op zoek naar een job; zo was hij al hulpagent, begrafenisondernemer in het bedrijf van zijn ouders, ijscoman, kok in het café van de Schellekens (de concurrerende voetbalploeg van Jean-Luc Grootjans), dierenverzorger in de dierentuin en deejay. De rest van zijn tijd hielp Marc in het café. In reeks 17 werd hij vast aangenomen bij Pascale in het café als kok. Zijn spaghetti ("spaghetti championaise") is voortreffelijk. In reeks 18 was Marc eventjes bij het leger, waar hij de boel op stelten zette. In reeks 19 raakte Marc eindelijk aan een vaste job: hij werd polyvalent gemeentearbeider. In reeks 21 was Marc eventjes burgemeester, toen de echte burgemeester op congres was. Marc is getrouwd met Bieke Crucke. Ze gingen op cruise als huwelijksreis met het schip "Freedom of the Seas". Aan boord moest Marc echter werken als presentator voor Nicole & Hugo. Bieke en Marc wonen samen in de loft boven de zaak van Fernand Costermans. Fernand profiteert af en toe van Marcs goedheid. De lievelingsdrank van Marc is "warme choco". In vroege jaren was zijn hobby modelvliegtuigjes maken. Zijn favoriete gerecht is gehaktballetjes in tomatensaus. In zijn jonge jaren was hij bij de padvinders, de 'scouts'. Marc was erg gehecht aan zijn kleine blauwe Fiat 500, zijn 'Bolleke'. In 2009 moest hij echter noodgedwongen een nieuwe auto kopen. Hij kocht eerst samen met Bieke een grotere gezinswagen, maar vond dan een rood 'Bolleke' langs de weg en kwam daarmee naar huis, tot grote ergernis van Bieke. Bieke wilde graag een kindje met Marc maar na een bezoek aan de dokter kwam ze te weten dat ze een voor zaadcellen onvriendelijke omgeving heeft en dat de zaadcellen van Marc te traag zijn. Marc spreekt over "trage zwemmers". Een baby leek dus onwaarschijnlijk, maar niet onmogelijk. Bieke verplichtte Marc om enige tijd pompoenzaad te eten. Dit bevat veel zink en is goed voor de beweeglijkheid van de zaadcellen. In reeks 18 werd Bieke toch zwanger. Bieke kreeg last van weeën en Marc wou met zijn "Bolleke" naar het ziekenhuis rijden. Maar onderweg had hij geen benzine meer over. Marc slaagde erin om de bevalling tot een goed einde te brengen. Zij en Marc werden de ouders van een dochtertje: Paulien. In reeks 21 krijgt Bieke een job in de Verenigde Staten en besluit ze samen met Marc en Paulien te verhuizen. Na enkele weken gaat het bedrijf failliet en keren ze terug. Wanneer Fernand plots de loterij wint, besluit hij zijn antiekzaak voor 250.000 euro aan Marc en Bieke te verkopen, zodat ze een eigen stulpje kunnen bouwen. Familie Zijn ouders zijn Theo en Marie-Paule Vertongen, begrafenisondernemers van beroep. Hij heeft een tweelingbroer Bart, die in een psychiatrische instelling verblijft en één keer in de serie verscheen. Hij drinkt net zoals Marc graag een warme choco maar dan met ijsblokjes in. Hij werd verder niet meer vermeld. Uiterlijke kenmerken *Bruin haar *Grote, bruine bril *Oranje vestje *T-shirt met lange mouwen met polo Catchphrases *"Een choco, ma!" *"Ik ben toch een kieken hé!" *"Oei, oei." *"Fernand (van reeks 1 tot en met reeks 8 "Dimitri"), gij zijt toch een goede mens." *"Waaaauw bieke" *"Amaai, tof!" *Anee hè bieke! Trivia *In de televisieserie heet hij Marc Vertongen, in de stripreeks is het dan weer Mark Vertongen. *Marc heeft ooit eens een eetbare Bomaworst gefabriceerd, gebaseerd op zijn spaghettisaus: het BoMarcske. *Het sterrenbeeld van Marc is Stier. *Hoewel hij tegenwoordig voornamelijk choco drinkt, dronk hij in reeks 1 geregeld een pintje of limonade. In één aflevering was hij in de ochtend gewone melk aan het drinken. *In de intro van F.C. De Kampioenen wordt altijd een foto gemaakt van de personages. Marc nam deze taak voor zijn rekening in de tweede intro van F.C. De Kampioenen, die gebruikt werd van reeks 5 tot reeks 8. In de intro die gebruikt werd voor reeks 9 en reeks 10 wordt Marc weggejaagd door Bernard Theofiel Waterslaeghers. In de intro die gebruikt werd van reeks 11 tot reeks 15 wordt hij dan weer weggejaagd door Fernand Costermans.